


Boedromion

by L_arbito



Series: Eleusinian Mysteries [3]
Category: Trainspotting (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mark's POV
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_arbito/pseuds/L_arbito
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Series: Eleusinian Mysteries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747288
Kudos: 1





	1. Phaleron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dmitri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmitri/gifts).



但是Simon不让我碰别人，那时他只能一次次往我那跑，再后来，干脆和我住在了一起，说着什么可以帮我戒毒之类冠冕堂皇的鬼话，要我说，他就是想操我，顺带蹭吃蹭喝，仅此而已。  
他不算什么，对我来说，毒瘾发作的连带伤害才是最恐怖最难捱的。一身冷汗、四肢无力时，你看到那些东西向你压下来：天花板、墙壁、电视机，甚至被子。它们缓慢而不带半点犹豫和心软地向你逼仄下来，攫住你的呼吸，让你动弹不得；下一个环节就轮到审判了，牧师神父或者随便什么，细数你的罪状：吸毒、斗殴、偷窃、抢劫、奸污未成年、欺瞒、过失杀人，数不胜数，墓地里的碑林一样整整齐齐一条条明列着，一本书、一本书、一本书，罄竹难书，你跪地求饶，也不把你放过；这一切之后，即是无尽的挣扎折磨，或许你能在幻觉中苟且侥幸偷生，或许你不能，于是回头是岸，一步自甘堕落回归毒瘾沼泽，醉生梦死，直到生命终结——救赎一触即散，浮生若梦，只有你真正抓住的如烟希望能给你以解脱。  
哪怕我们都知道烟是抓不住的。  
小猪一样的婴儿终于死了——安宁。我们每一个人活着就是在受苦，早夭又何尝不为一种幸福呢？生而为人，活即是在牢笼里挣扎，死却不能被人谈论：在监狱里谈论自由？徒劳而无功、徒劳而无功。有人说活着是赎罪，把从神那欠下的还给他，但我不相信所谓的罪孽，我不相信所谓的往生。“我的肉体能够得救，恰恰是因为灵魂中毒太深，已无药可救”，安德烈知道他在说什么吗？他不知道。我们的灵魂并无堕落肮脏和纯洁高尚可分——行为：行为最终决定一切。  
我爱、我不爱，我爱、我不爱。  
纠缠人类已久的话题。我爱自己胜过爱世人，爱突如其来和顺其自然：一切随机事件之下潜藏着的必然。我梦见我的死，吸毒过量，葬礼，还有来看我的那些人。我想过或者没想过未来的自己要怎么活，没想过或想过脚下连接以后的路与过去的路之间的桥索。戒毒之后呢？复吸之后呢？一切已知尽是未知，一切过去皆是未来。  
洗净当下的我，无论用什么，只要走出河流的是我洁净的肉体，没什么不可以，没什么不可能，哪怕需要祭牲，我不在乎，我不介意，哪怕杀死所爱，哪怕伤透人心——有什么关系？我只在乎自己。  
Simon过来之后，帮了我很多。他做饭很好吃，在陪我戒毒这段时间里，一直是他来做饭的，我借口说我毒瘾太严重，绝对会放太多的糖或者盐，还有可能切到自己，他就屈服了，根本没看出来我只是骗他做饭，仅此而已。那段时间我大饱了口福，眼福和身体上的便利也收获了不少，Simon很好看，不管别的人是怎么想，我觉得他很好看，况且如果他不好看，又怎么能连续不断钓到那么多小姑娘呢？我喜欢他的头发，金色的，软乎乎的，很多女孩子做梦都想得到他这样的一头金发，我喜欢把他抱在怀里，看电视，摸他的头发，他像只大狗，乖乖的，很听话，此外他的床上功夫也相当不错，我不知道除了我们几个，他有没有和别的同性搞过，但光谈这种行为，我可以坦言他是我见过活最好的人，比我强多了，至少他总是能在我被毒品操烂的脑子疯狂渴望它们的时候，把我操回现实，我不知道自己是不是快被他搞成性爱娃娃了，至少在毒品彻底戒掉之前还没有，但以后的事，我不知道，以后再说。  
Simon是我完美的戒毒机器人，我爱惨他了。


	2. Kerameikos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 离开和归来。

戒毒这段时间，我被Simon养得很好。我肆意享受他的厨艺、他的陪伴，以及他的身体；偶尔毒瘾不那么严重时，我会被他拉出门，去公园散步。通常是傍晚，在太阳没那么刺眼的时候，周围的东西都染上了夕阳的光，我们沿着小路走，他的头发闪着光，比平时更好看了；那之后我们会躺在树底下，虫子飞起来，听着鸟叫和路人的声音，聊天，直到白天余温散尽，或者我们中的一个想要回去的时候。如果下着雨，我们就一起倚在床垫上，看电视；外面雨声噼里啪啦的，潮气一点点沿着窗户缝隙溜进来，我捧着他煮的巧克力或者热红酒，暖融融地驱散了属于雨的不适。毒瘾发作的时候呢，他或者主动来操我，或者给我一些没那么猛的药替代，循序渐进嘛。到后来毒瘾没那么严重的程度时，他就不再给我药了，往往由我忍着，或者他会操我。那段时间，他也会在没事的时候跪在我面前，舔我，那会我已经逐渐硬得起来了，我承认，他口活很好。  
Simon带我走出了毒瘾的迷宫。他始终像个局外人，冷静清醒地帮我戒毒，正如我之前所说的，他是我完美的戒毒机器人。而这之后，就该我逐步离开他的扶持，走我自己的路了。  
在我最后一次毒瘾发作的一个月后，Simon认真地为我庆祝了一番。那天天气很好，他建议我独自去散散步，见见其他的朋友；这么久以来，他还是第一次主动放我离开。傍晚我回去的时候，屋里盈溢着甜点的味道，桌上摆着奶油蛋糕，我想是他自己做的。我早就知道他会做饭，没想到他连这个也会。那天晚上Simon显得很快乐，他又一次操了我。睡着前，他把我抱得很紧，我听到他嘟囔着我的名字。第二天的天气也很好，太阳明晃晃的。上午我和他说，我去出门买瓶酒，就拿上所有的钱，离开了房间。那天我一路去到伦敦，又在隔日找了个推销员的工作，安顿了下来。我连利斯那间屋子的钥匙都没带走，让过去的，一同沉寂在过去的河中吧。  
在伦敦，我连酒也不沾染，我不愿再让自己毁在毒品或任何类似的事情当中了。我没和朋友们联系过，走之前那天我去看他们，就是为了道别的，只是对于我的终点，他们一无所知。至于Simon，我想他不会在乎，他完全可以继续回归他原本的世界和生活，和那些姑娘们待在一起，或许把我抛在脑后。我在这里遇到了一个女孩，金发，饭做得很好。我们都是推销员，她热衷于在午饭的时候，把自己的食物分给我吃。太阳底下，她的头发也闪亮亮的。不上班时，我和她经常一起去公园散步，坐在树荫下，野餐，她带三明治，我带冰镇果汁，聊天，喂鸽子，在伦敦四处乱逛，听教堂的钟声，一起吃饭，去看电影。有时候我会带着她溜进那些我们工作时推销过的那些房子里，我们有钥匙，房子里空荡荡的，什么家具都没有。我们就在地毯上唱歌，一边唱歌一边跳舞，我把她的衣服一件件脱下来，然后我们在什么也没有的地毯上做爱。我们在一片漆黑里，在过去可能是厨房，可能是摆放沙发的位置，或者幻想的桌子下面做爱。我们看不见彼此，只有皮肤挤压皮肤的触觉，还有喘息、呻吟和接吻。我们在无人接管无人涉足的人来人往之处，拥抱、尖叫、高潮，之后我们离开回到各种拥有的家中。我们并不是无家可归，却非法闯入不属于我们的房子里寻找归属。对了，她姓Williams，她叫Cecilia。在和她消磨时间之外，我申请了文学研究的专业，非全日制，因此我可以一边工作，一边学习。文学研究意味着我要读很多的东西，某种程度上，对我来说也是一种放松方式。接着我升职了，接着我用攒下的钱买了辆车，接着我毕业了，接着我和Cecilia结了婚，接着我离开推销行业，在学校从事起教职，接着我还清了房贷，接着我回了趟利斯。  
嘿，我还记得当初戒毒时做过的一个梦。梦里我去了美国，有个漂亮的老婆，一对儿女，二十年后，我回到利斯，妈妈死了，Francis在监狱里，Daniel正常地生活着，Simon倒卖起毒品，Swanney死了。但是事实不是这样的，我妈妈活得好好的，我压根没去过美国，一直留在这片狭小的国土上，在与其他人近在咫尺的伦敦，老婆是金发推销员，无儿无女。至于其他人？Francis开着酒吧，Daniel在里面做酒保，偶尔写一些东西给报社，Swanney还在倒卖毒品，Diane去美国读大学了；而金发的Simon，做着推销员，仍然流转在异性之间。好像一切都没有变，好像一切都变了，我的命运，他们的命运，人的命运，一切的一切，所有的所有：我错失的潜在良机和未知可能，我与其他人的关系，我自己的人生。  
我失之交臂的是什么呢？


End file.
